The present invention relates to a method of cutting a beef chuck roll and, more particularly, to a method of cutting a beef chuck roll to create new beef products in a manner that increases the overall per-pound value of the beef chuck roll.
Beef chuck rolls have been sold in substantially the same manner for many years. Typically a portion of the beef chuck roll away from the neck may be cut across the grain with a predetermined thickness to create steaks and the remainder of the chuck roll is either used for a pot roast, cut up for beef cubes or is ground into ground chuck or other low value products. As a result the yield or price per pound obtained from the beef chuck roll is unacceptably low.
The present invention comprises a new method of cutting a beef chuck roll by first separating the principal chuck roll muscles from each other and then further separately processing each of the separated muscles into the below described higher value beef products which substantially increase the overall price per pound obtainable for the beef chuck roll. Because the method used in the present invention includes the removal of almost all of the fat, silver and other undesirable components of the beef chuck roll, the resulting beef products are low in fat, high in protein and almost completely edible, resulting in little or no waste as well as the increased overall price per pound for the chuck roll.